villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rudy (Ice Age)
Rudy is the main antagonist of Blue Sky's 5th animated feature film Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, and its subsequent videogame adaptation of the same name. He is a rogue albino Baryonyx and Buck and Momma Dino's arch-nemesis, as well as the top predator in the dinosaur valley. He is responsible for scratching out Buck's eye and constantly hunts the weasel, hoping to get revenge on Buck for plucking out one of his teeth. His vocal sound effects were provided by , who also did the vocal sound effects of Momma Dino and the other dinosaurs in the same film. Personality Rudy is an aggressive, devastating and bloodthirsty opponent in the eyes of Buck and the other dinosaurs. Vicious in nature (even more than his rivals), Rudy was constantly on the hunt and quick to attack others. Few creatures were brave enough to attack Rudy, though some, such as Buck and Momma, would step up to face him if forced to. Appearance Rudy is a gigantic albino Baryonyx with red eyes and long jaws. He has sharp claws on his hands and feet as well as sharp teeth, missing one that Buck knocked out while escaping. History ''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' Before the film takes place, Rudy attacks Buck the weasel, scratching out his right eye. He then tries to eats Buck, but before he can swallow him, Buck manages to escape the dinosaur's throat, and rockets out of the dinosaurs mouth, knocking out one of his teeth. During the movie until the climax, Rudy was only seen in the shadows to show his evilness and massive appearance. He follows the tracks of Buck and the herd, planning to ambush them at the right moment. Buck (as well as Momma) occasionally hear his loud roars coming from the forest. Rudy manages to catch up with Sid after he is accidentally left behind by Momma. The terrified sloth is able to make his escape from Rudy's wrath by running into an obsidian river. Before walking away, Rudy stomps on the ground, causing the lava underneath to reemerge and trap Sid, only for the sloth to be saved by Buck and the possums just after falling down a lava waterfall. At the end of the movie, once Sid is saved, Rudy ambushes Buck, Sid, Manny, Ellie, Diego, the possums, and Ellie's newborn baby Peaches inside the cave entrance they used to travel to the dinosaur world and attempts to kill them all. Buck distracts Rudy while Manny, Diego, and Sid proceed to tie the dinosaur up with vines. However, Sid accidentally trips over a vine, allowing Rudy to get back up, break free from the vines and presume chase. Before Rudy is able to finish off Sid, Momma, in a timely arrival, charges into Rudy and pushes him off a nearby cliff, sending him plummeting down to his apparent death. Buck is shown to feel sorrow for Rudy, because the only challenge in his life was gone. However, it is later shown that Rudy survived the fall, and continues his feud with Buck, who starts to ride him (much to Rudy's chagrin and frustration). ''Ice Age: Continental Drift'' Rudy and his heroic rival Buck make a cameo appearance in Ice Age: Continental Drift and Scrat's Continental Crack-Up Part 1, where Buck is seen riding Rudy by Scrat as the little squirrel descends to the Earth's core. In video games Rudy is the final boss of all of the versions of Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, reflecting his dark nature. Momma and Buck fight against Rudy in his cave hideout while Manny and his gang run for shelter. As Momma fights Rudy head on, the player controls Buck as he uses his bamboo launcher to destroy rafflesia flowers connected to vines holding on to a rock column dangling above Rudy and Momma. As Buck attacks the rafflesias, he can use his whip to pull down the vine attached to the rafflesia, causing small parts of it fall onto Rudy, angering him, and attempts to bite Buck. Once the last rafflesia is destroyed, the complete rock column falls near Rudy, partially blinding him with dust and pushes him toward the edge of the cave cliff. Momma shoves Rudy off the cliff similar to the movie, but he also survives the fall. Trivia *Rudy is a parody of Moby Dick. Both are great white beasts who mutilated their respective enemies; Buck (who lost an eye) and Captain Ahab (who lost a leg). However, he is the rival of a hero, rather than the rival of another villain. *Due to his immense size, Rudy is considered to be the strongest villain in the Ice Age franchise. *Rudy is one of the most dangerous Ice Age villains in the franchise. *Rudy is the first main Ice Age villain to not die in his respected movie. Gutt (the main antagonist of the next movie Ice Age: Continental Drift) could have survived his fate, but it is uncertain if he did or not. *He is also the second main antagonist of a Blue Sky Studios movie who does not die in his respected movie, the first being Sour Kangaroo. *Rudy bears a resemblance to the Albino Giganotosaurus from the 2008 film Journey to the Center of the Earth, the Indominus rex from Jurassic World, and the Screaming Death from Dragons: Defenders of Berk due to their white skin and other features. *Rudy appears as a giant two-legged albino crocodile due to the fact that Baryonyx is a species of Spinosaurid ''dinosaur, which have heads like those of crocodiles. *Rudy did not appear nor was mentioned by Buck in ''Ice Age: Collision Course, despite the latter having a major role in the film. It is unknown where Rudy is, as when Buck is first seen, he is not battling him but the three dino birds named Gavin, Roger and Gertie. It is possible that Rudy died of old age or that Buck finally managed to take him down or got separated from him when Scrat cause the continent drift. *Rudy seems to have gotten his name from "Rude", which means "offensively impolite or ill-mannered". *He is sometimes thought to be a Suchomimus or even a Spinosaurus, due to being far larger than the Tyrannosaurus in the film, despite the fact that the Baryonyx was a smaller dinosaur itself, and the Spinosaurus was a much larger predator. Navigation pl:Rudy (Epoka Lodowcowa) Category:Ice Age Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Predator Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Mute Category:Archenemy Category:Stalkers Category:Fighters Category:Rogues Category:Brutes Category:Game Bosses Category:Obsessed Category:Neutral Evil Category:Murderer Category:Ferals Category:Mongers Category:Wrathful Category:Abusers Category:Barbarian Category:Provoker Category:One-Man Army Category:Mutilators Category:Oppressors Category:Enigmatic Category:Tyrants Category:Egotist Category:Giant Category:Monsters Category:Homicidal Category:Evil from the Past Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Torturer Category:Destroyers Category:Revived Category:Vengeful Category:Amoral Category:Comedy Villains Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Vandals Category:Usurper Category:Parody/Homage